Just Us
by Jamie Lane
Summary: Lois invites Clark to a Hinder concert with her.


Just Us

He couldn't even do his chores is peace anymore. Every time he picked up that bale of hay he could see Lois in his arms as he spun her around and he would set it back down just to go through the same thing again.

10 times. He had picked up that same bale of hay 10 times now. Lucky number 11? He bent down to pick it up, lacing the twine under his fingers to pick it up. He could see the fabric of Lois's shirt ripping under his fingers. He threw the bale across the barn and dropped hopelessly to the ground shaking his head.

"I give up. I swear I give up."

A loud clicking came from behind him and the voice of the girl that now haunts his every motion came into range. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Look what I got."

"Will this ever end?" He whispered to himself.

She walked up behind him. He was mumbling something. "Smallville? Hello?"

He turned his head and looked at the loft, opposite from where she was. "Lois if it's a tattoo I seriously don't want to see it."

She laughed. "That damn thing is almost gone. All it says now is Cl- Lois. Yep. Just my name." She laughed nervously.

He caught the Cl- that she had said and almost blushed at yet another memory. It certainly was spelled right. Bad thoughts, oh so bad. He finally looked at her. She had something in her hand. "What's that?"

She looked him, smiled and shook what she had in her hand. "2 tickets to the Hinder concert in Metropolis tomorrow afternoon!"

He gave her a sideways look. "And why are you showing them to me?"

She shrugged and moved a little closer. "Chloe has to work. Oliver doesn't matter anymore. Lana...I don't even know Lana. It's too short of notice to get a date. And you are just about the only person left on list of friends that I could stand enough to take. And plus I know you can talk your way out of whatever you should do tomorrow."

He stood and started walking up to the loft. "You want me to go to the concert with you?" He asked over his shoulder when he heard her following.

"Want is such a wrong word. I would say...not want but have to take you anyway so you don't spend your day brooding."

He turned. "I don't spend the whole day brooding!"

She threw up her hands. "Fine, most of the day. Sorry."

He rolled his eyes and continued up the stairs. "And what if I don't want to go?"

"Well then you're going anyways."

He sat down on the couch and looked at her curiously as she sat down beside him. "And why are you really asking? I know you wouldn't ask unless you were under duress, so?"

She faked shock. "I'm just being a good friend."

He crossed his arms. "Ah. That happens a lot doesn't it?"

She starred at him for a second and then sighed. "Fine! Somebody gave your Mom these tickets and she gave them to me. I was going to sell the second one but she said that I wasn't going alone. Then she suggested getting you to go so here I am. You don't refuse something Martha Kent says."

He laughed. "That makes more sense. But you see I am her son. I can refuse what she says."

He smirked and she gave him a puppy dog face. "Alright I'll go by myself."

He walked to his desk with a smile. He had actually won out. Clark 1 and Lois- well Lois's score really didn't matter.

She wouldn't let him off the easy. She wouldn't disappoint Mrs. Kent and he really needed to get out. She sighed dramatically. "I just hope I don't sit by a rapist or a murder. They could whip out a gun and I would be gone with a bam. I'd die all alone thinking, 'I wish Clark was here...he was such a good boy...'" She fake sniffed and smiled as his back tensed up. He couldn't withstand that. She knew just how to play him.

He sighed. "Fine I'll go. But I won't like it."

He turned and she screamed. "YES!! WOOHOO! I just won an extra 30 bucks for the concert!"

His mouth dropped. "What?"

"Your mom and I had a bet. And I won!" She slapped him on the back. "See you at 3:00 P.M. sharp Smallville. And try to wear something not plaid."

She ran down the stairs chanting, "I won 30 bucks. I won 30 bucks..."

"What have I just agreed to?"

He had put on a red shirt and some jeans. Not plaid- check. Before so he had showered and listened to a voicemail from Lois.

"NO PLAID! I'll be at your house. NO PLAID! I mean it."

He sat down in his room and waited, checked his watch every other second and waited some more.

Yep. He was nervous.

Why? This felt like a date.

A date? With Lois? He shook his head. Those are crazy thoughts. Drop it. Drop it Kent. Isn't going to happen.

"Smallville?"

His heart beat a little faster. Drop it Clark. Drop it. Bad thoughts. Bad.

"Hey Smallville! You ready?"

He jumped up in the air. She was standing in his doorway. "NOT A DATE!" And cue the embarrassment.

She turned her head to the side and was about to say something when she saw his out fit. She was wearing a skirt, black halter top and some heels.

Clark gulped. It looked like that same skirt from that day. God her legs...oh man. Oh man. Calm down.

"What are you wearing?" She picked at his shirt.

He looked down at his clothes. "Not plaid. Like you said."

She rolled her eyes. "Still farm boy chic." She started rummaging through his closet. "Plaid, flannel, jeans, red, blue. God! You are such a simpleton."

That offended him. "HEY! I like-"

She grabbed something. "Hold on there! What are these?" She pulled out three items that he couldn't believe he still had. A black leather jacket, a black shirt and black pants. "Why are you wearing these? More importantly, where did you get them?"

He jerked them out of her hand. "Long story. Not wearing those."

She crossed her arms. "Short sentence. You are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Fine. I guess the world can find out about your Elmer Fudd boxers and nightlight!"

"LOIS!! Wait how did you know about the boxers?"

She smiled wickedly. "I DIDN'!"

Lois- 1 million. Clark negative 1. "I hate you."

She laughed. "Sure you do. Put those clothes on."

He grumbled an ok and waited for her to leave. She stood there starring at him.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Lois I have to change."

"So?"

"Alone. I change alone."

"You're no fun Smallville."

"You've already seen me naked Lois. What more do you want?"

"Not answering that!" She said over her shoulder as she left.

He changed into his clothes awkwardly and walked down the steps. He said bye to his mom and got in the truck where Lois was already waiting.

She smiled at his appearance. "Much better. You should wear that more often."

"This is a one time only thing. Never again. I hate these." He started the truck.

"Then why did you have them if you hated them so much?" She saw a look of pain on his face. "And a look of pain. Wow."

His grip tightened on the wheel. "I have them because I bought them, they were expensive."

She looked out the window. The silence had begun.

And it had lasted one hour. More than she could handle. She turned on the radio and began flipping through it. Clark would usually smack anyone who messed with it but it seemed ok to let her. Odd.

"Do you even know who Hinder is Smallville?"

"Heard of them."

She shook her head sadly. "And I knew I brought this for a reason." She popped a CD in and pressed next till she reached one she called Homecoming Queen.

"I think you'll like this one."

She began to sing along with the song, 'mic' to her face and dancing around in her seat. He had to laugh at her, she looked so cute. Goofy. He meant goofy. Not cute. Right.

She turned to him. "Come on Smallville. Sing it!"

He shook his head. "I don't know the words."

"Well remember the chorus!" When it came he had hoped she had forgot but she didn't. She shoved the 'mic' in his face. "GO!"

He mumbled along picking up a word here and there making her laugh. He loved her laugh. She pulled the 'mic' away and sang the rest of it.

"It's such a shame, shame, shame." And then it ended. "Damn. Well?"

"It was good."

She gasped. "Wow! You actually liked it! Must make note: Smallville likes rock."

He rolled his eyes. "Never said I didn't."

She smiled sweetly as the next song began to play. "I know you know this one so don't weasel out of it. It's on country all the time. Sing it."

Lips of an Angel. He knew this one. "Only if you sing it with me."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I'm changing the words."

So to her girl became guy. And the more he thought about it the more he thought this song was about her. When he was dating Lana, she used to call him all the time just to talk because she couldn't stand being around them. He smiled. He missed those long nights. And he noticed as the song ended they had distant looks on their faces, she had to be thinking the same thing as him. He hoped.

The next song flipped on and she starred at the CD player. She took a deep breath. "This one's call Bliss."

Bliss...sounds like it should be a good song. But when he looked over to Lois's face he knew it wouldn't be. And as the song played out he realized that she was thinking about Oliver. He took a leap and placed a hand on her knee. She smiled a little to the window not knowing he could see her reflection. So he turned the song.

"This one sounds upbeat. What is it?"

She started laughing. "ROOM 21! YES!! Excellent choice Smallville!"

He laughed. "Right."

She sang along happily acting like she was 'what's-her-name' from the song. She danced seductively beside him, climbing up to her knees and banging her head from side to side as she sang. She brought a hand up Clark's arm and teased him making him nervous.

"Oh lighten up!" She elbowed his arm. "This is a happy song!"

"The guy got used!"

"But the girl was hot. What does it matter? 'Want to know what happened next? Just take a wild guess!'"

She put the 'mic' in his face. "'She said she loved the taste of my oh oh ohhh!'"

She slapped him. He laughed. "I did not say that!"

"Get over it Lois. You don't even know what I taste like." Damn. Stupid, stupid.

"You want me to find out?" She ran a hand up his thigh and he hit the brakes on accident.

"LOIS!"

"Watch out Smallville. Gosh. Kill us!"

"Well don't touch me there!"

"Where?" She smiled innocently.

"Lois..." He growled.

"Party pooper."

An hour later they were there. The hour was filled with laughter and smiles, reminiscing about the past was always fun. Sometimes. With Lois it was fun. Weird.

"Look Lois we're here." He had been here before as Kal. This should be interesting.

"Thank God!" She jumped out of the truck and stretched. He walked up beside her and she looked at him upside down before standing up straight.

"Concert swag!" She took off running to a long line of people and Clark followed. He ran beside her and watched her smiled out of the corner of his eyes.

They had stood in line for 5 minutes. She had blown 20times and was tapping her foot angrily.

"Damn people. If you hadn't taken so long Smallville..."

"It is my fault. Always is."

"Glad you understand."

He looked around and decided it was time for Kal to come out and play before Lois killed someone.

"I know this place and the guy who manages it. Let's go."

He grabbed her arm and dragged her behind him to the front. "Just follow my lead."

"What are you doing Clark?"

The girl at the register looked up. "Sorry sir but you're going to have to wait."

"Where's the manager?"

She rolled her eyes. "One second. ROY!"

Clark smiled down at Lois who was looking at him curiously. "I asked you what you are doing?"

"Getting your swag and a good seat."

"What-"

A man walked out from behind a door and stopped as he saw Clark. You could hear the reels clicking in his head. "Kal man is that you?"

"Hell yes!"

They shook hands and hugged. He looked at Lois. "Is this one a keeper or just another one night stand?"

She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. "Keeper. Definitely." Clark pulled Lois into him and noticed her death glare.

Roy grabbed his heart. "Kal is settling? Never thought I would see the day."

Clark looked down at an angry Lois. "Life's full of surprises." He bent down and kissed her hard on the lips, then looked back to Roy who seemed to approve now. "So Roy man how are the seats?"

"Filling fast."

Lois narrowed her eyes and stepped in. Giving Clark a well deserved punch. "Damn it Kal! I told you I wanted front row!"

Clark looked down at her. "Well if you hadn't wanted that shirt we might have gotten them!"

She backed away from him. "Just a shirt! Is that too much to ask for big boy?"

Roy looked nervously between them. "I can always get you and her in Kal. Shit and front row, center."

Lois smacked him again. "See this man knows how important it is!"

Clark pulled the money out of Lois back pocket making her jump and pulled 2 hundred from his own. He slipped his money in to Roy's shirt and winked at him. Roy walked in the door and came back with 2 shirts.

"Thanks man."

"Hurry and get your seats Kal."

Clark pulled Lois through the door and winked at one of the guards who nodded.

"Clark what the hell just happened back there?"

Clark smiled. "A part of my past."

"Another one night stand?"

"Used to be a party animal." He pushed through to the front row.

"You? That'll be the day! Oh and don't ever kiss me like that again. Got it farm boy?"

"Sorry. I had to act the part."

She remembered something and hit him again. "You pervert you grabbed my ass!"

He blushed. "Sorry again."

They got to their seats and Lois got giddy. "Front row Smallville! Sweat dripping on us! YES!"

"And what do you say to me?"

"Absolutely nothing!" She rolled her eyes and mouthed a thank you as the announcer came on.

The band walked on the stage and everyone cheered. Lois started screaming. "I LOVE YOU Austin Winkler!" And sure enough the leader singer looking down and winked at her. She didn't faint. She pulled her arm down to her and whispered, "yes." Clark merely shook his head.

The concert lasted two hours, and they began to play their final song.

"Alright. Who's our lucky lady to come up here tonight?"

Clark nudged her in the side. "Smallville you're crazy if you think he's going to pick me."

He drew a name from the hat the Roy had held out to him and smiled.

"Do we have a Lois Lane in the audience?"

Lois looked at Clark and he merely shrugged. He picked her up and sat her on the stage, she was too stunned to move. The second she touched down she walked to his side and he serenaded her. Clark had never seen Lois so happy. When the song was over he kissed her hand and she walked off stage.

She pushed through the crowd and got to Clark who waited for her outside.

"So you knew I was going to be pulled on stage huh?"

Clark shrugged again. "Call it a birthday present."

"My birthday isn't for a few months."

"Early birthday present."

He leaned back against the wall and propped up his leg. She laughed at him. "What are you laughing at now?"

"Those girls behind me are seriously eyeing you up Smallville."

He looked over her shoulder and saw who she was talking about. He rolled his eyes, but he could tell Lois saw the blush on his face.

She was going to have fun with this. She turned on her heel and made her way over to them and started whispering, not knowing he could hear her.

"You think he's something now, wait till you see him naked."

They all screamed. "Oh my God! You saw that gorgeous man naked?"

She smiled and walked away.

"What did you say to them Lois? They're eyeing me like a piece of meat now."

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

She started to walk away when he said something. "Didn't know you like to see me naked."

She smiled meekly. "You heard that?"

"You're not very good at whispering."

"Well I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. In case Lana never told you, you're huge!"

He slapped a hand over her mouth. "Lois!" He warned.

"All fun and games till I embarrass you." She mumbled.

"I've seen you naked as well."

"Ah but the thing is you're modest, I'm not!" She ran away from him back to the truck and he rolled his eyes for like the hundredth time.

It was 12 A.M. He had to take her home. He didn't want the night to end.

When they reached the Talon she was dead asleep on his shoulder. He picked her up and walked her to her apartment. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her good night when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Thanks Smallville."

"No problem Lois."

He started to walk out when she whispered. "I love the nights when it's just us."

He stopped and looked at her. "Me too." He shut the door behind him and started down the stairs when he felt two arms wrap around him. He turned and kissed her. She smiled and ran back. That was just like her. And just like him to stand there in awe.


End file.
